starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Time
Time is one of the fundamental units of physics, defining quantities such as velocities. Numerous races have engaged in the study of space and time, though after thousands of years of study, it is the protoss that possess the greatest understandingPhase Prism. Accessed on 2008-29-03 and even then, full understanding is limited to the preservers.Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. Overview Time is not linear. It wraps in on itself, congregating around feelings, moments of history and memories. It then scatters carrying the imprint of these things with it. They attempt to merge, succeed, then scatter again, the process repeating itself into infinity. While the nature of time is constantly shifting and changing, certain patterns emerge in it. One such pattern is the xel'naga's cycle of reproduction which has shaped the history of the universe.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Space-time anomalies can emerge large enough to affect entire moons. Kaldir experienced one such anomaly during the End War.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions Mutator, Shields Up! (in English). 2017-01-16. Time Manipulation If the X-factor is any indication, the flow of time can be influenced through psionic means.Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. The temporal sight ability possessed by oracle pilots is a confirmed method of time manipulation.2015-02-05, Oracle Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-02-08 The Nerazim are masters of time manipulation, much to the envy of the Tal'darim.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. July 19, 2017 The Khalai have various technological means of manipulating time, such as the arbiter,Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. mothership,Mothership. Accessed on 2008-03-30 and arkship.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). November 10, 2015 The xel'naga could twist time and space using rip fields.2010-04-30, BlizzChat Developer Chat on Twitter 4/30. Battle.net forums, accessed on 2010-05-06 A chrono-rift device may also provide a means of manipulating time.2010-07-07, Beta Images. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2010-07-08 Timekeeping The Terran Confederacy and Terran Dominion had/have a standardized form of timekeeping, using "SCT"Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Wasteland (in English). 1998. and "Dominion Standard Time" respectively.Blizzard Entertainment. Project Blackstone, accessed on 2013-06-28 The Dominion keeps track of hours with a 27-hour (or longer) system.Waugh, James. "Changeling." (November 18, 2009). Blizzard Entertainment. Changeling: A Short Story by James Waugh Accessed 2009-11-18. The Umojan Protectorate also appears to use traditional hours in its timekeeping.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Survivors: Issue 1" StarCraft: Survivors 1 (7) (July 24, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. Terrans sometimes used different terms for time units, especially in the military: *Cycle: A yearNeilson, Micky. "StarCraft: Hybrid." Amazing Stories 601 (Spring 2000): 70-75. *Interval: A dayDietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. *Tick: MinuteNeilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-41898-0 (eBook). *Microtick: Second In deep space, keeping track of days and months was close to impossible in isolation, as such it was necessary to track relative time compared to the rotation of major worlds such as Tarsonis and Umoja.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1-4165-5083-9. However, the days of the week and names of months remained the same from the Earth calendar.Bogdanove, Kal-El. "The Fightin' SceeVees." (May 30, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: The Fightin' SceeVees. Accessed 2013-05-30 References Category:Technology